


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

"Ah!" Crowley said. "Ah! Ow! Argh!"

"I simply asked if you wanted to watch the _Antiques Roadshow_ with me," Aziraphale huffed. "There's no need to act out the pain it causes you."

"No," Crowley said, shaking out his wings, "I have a cramp. In the left one." He shook it violently, stirring up dust and biscuit crumbs. " _Ow_ ," he added as Aziraphale grabbed it tight.

"Don't knock my books down! For Heaven's _sake_ , Crowley-" Aziraphale dug his thumbs in under the feathers and deep into muscle with strong, circular movements. "Here?"

"Down a bit- there."

It was embarrassing, Crowley thought after a bit, to have an angel rubbing his wing, like they were friends or something. It was very nice to get the pain out of the blessed thing, but _really_. He hid his face behind his other wing and scowled, red-faced. He could still feel Aziraphale's amused smile. Bastard.


End file.
